<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me I'm Your Baby by lulextra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735541">Tell Me I'm Your Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra'>lulextra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Villanelle in THAT suit, Villanelle is just a hopeless romantic at heart, Villanelle is such a gentlewoman, domestic!Villaneve, so in love, soft!Villaneve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a brief moment where they just look at each other. The softest of smiles dancing on their lips. When did everything get so quiet? A serene feeling of calm washes over them both and it’s intoxicating. They hadn’t known calm the entire time they had known each other. There were high stakes, there was life and death hanging in the balance, unbearable angst and tension that hung in the air between them, never a moment where the pulse was steadied, when breaths weren’t short and ragged and an ache didn’t sear through their chests." </p><p>- Come here for all of your soft Villaneve needs!! I'm currently obsessed with the idea of domesticated and oh so very soft Villaneve so i've decided to start a ficlet series. Every chapter will be something new but sticking to the SOFT! theme because they've been through so much. They deserve happiness right!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me I'm Your Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What would you like for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Villanelle glances up from the newspaper she had been skimming through, the corners of her lips quirking up into an amused smile.</p><p>“Why? Are you planning on cooking?”</p><p>It was a well known fact to anybody at all who knows Eve Polastri that she cannot and she does not cook. In the short time that Eve and Villanelle had been living together Villanelle had insisted on taking on all things kitchen related ever since an unfortunate incident one morning where Eve had managed to almost set the small flat alight toasting some bread.</p><p>“Well… I thought I could try?”</p><p>“Too late, I already have plans for us this evening”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Villanelle reaches across the small table and takes Eve’s fingers in her hand, giving them a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Eve, would you go on a date with me?”</p><p>The look that flashes across Villanelle’s face is hopeful, as if there’s even a chance that Eve would refuse. Eve feels her chest tighten slightly. Every time that Villanelle dares to bare even an ounce of vulnerability it just makes her feelings for the blonde grow even stronger.</p><p>“Of course I will, that’s a lovely idea”</p><p>Villanelle grins, wide. All glistening teeth and excitement with a little bit of relief mixed in.</p><p>“You’re a big softie at heart aren’t you” Eve softly teases, taking in the way that Villanelle’s eyelashes had fluttered and her cheeks slowly turning a light shade of pink.</p><p>“Only with you, please don’t tell anyone else, I have a reputation to uphold!”</p><p>**********</p><p>Villanelle walks into the shared bedroom and is almost completely knocked off her feet.</p><p>“Wow” she breathes.</p><p>Eve glances to the side briefly, giving a quick smile before applying the rest of her bright red lipstick in the full length mirror.</p><p>She’s wearing a sleek black dress which hugs her frame, accentuating each and every slope and curve of her body. Two straps sit on olive shoulders, leading to a plunging v-neck.</p><p>“Where did you-?”</p><p>“Never you mind. I wanted to surprise you and I figured now is the perfect time to bring out my secret weapon”.</p><p>“You never fail to surprise me, Eve”.</p><p>Eve turns, taking in Villanelle properly for the first time.</p><p>“And look at you! You’re wearing it!”</p><p>The suit that Villanelle had worn when they were slow dancing together little over a month ago. When the world seemed to slow down and stop completely on its axis. When nothing else at all mattered in that moment other than the two of them holding each other. The feel of body against body. The closest they had ever been.</p><p>“I intend everything to go perfectly tonight, if anyone decides to interrupt this time around they are being thrown into the Thames”.</p><p>“Ooh, that’s kinda sexy”</p><p>Eve saunters up to Villanelle and tugs on the lapels of her fancy suit jacket.</p><p>“By all means, feel free to throw me anywhere you like”</p><p>“EVE!” Villanelle mock scolds. Softly cupping her face with both hands.</p><p>“Don’t get me excited. I want to wine you and dine you first”.</p><p>“But what about what I want?” there’s a harsher tug and suddenly Villanelle finds her front flush with Eve’s.</p><p>“And what is it you want?”</p><p>“You”</p><p>Mere inches apart, it would be so easy to just reach forward a little bit more and-</p><p>The tell-tale sound of an incoming text message makes them both jump and Villanelle smiles.</p><p>“Ah, your carriage awaits darling Eve”</p><p>**********</p><p>Villanelle was the perfect gentlewoman.</p><p>She opened the doors of the taxi for Eve, batting away a meek attempt at stopping her and an outlandish cry of “Oh V, you don’t have to do that”.</p><p>But of course she did, Villanelle has always known how to treat a lady with the utmost respect.</p><p>Eve didn’t at all complain when the door was held open to an incredibly fancy looking restaurant. She looked around in amazement, her mouth slightly agape as waiters and waitresses in smart black and white uniforms went about their work with trays laden with the most delicious looking food Eve had ever seen, she couldn’t help but lean forwards and inhale contentedly.</p><p>Almost in a daze, she hadn’t noticed that Villanelle had stepped forward towards a small lectern and was in conversation with a petite woman stood behind it.</p><p>The woman, Eve soon learnt was called Loreen and she led them on a winding course between tables, dodging staff as yet more delectable sights and smells wafted just out of Eve’s reach. Much to Eve’s confusion, they didn’t stay inside however.</p><p>Outside? Why are we outside?</p><p>A small archway up ahead.</p><p>Eve gasps when they eventually step underneath it.</p><p>One solitary table sits proudly in the middle of a small garden area. Completely surrounded by tall, perfectly trimmed hedges laden with twinkling lights. A single rose sits atop one of the plates on the table and she is gently led towards it, her chair being pulled out for her before she has the chance to protest.</p><p>“Please ladies, peruse our food and drink menus and I will be with you again shortly to take your orders”</p><p>Loreen retreats after a brief nod of her head.</p><p>The setting is intimate, oh so romantic and Eve is simply mesmerised as she gazes at the woman sat across from her.</p><p>“Villanelle I-“</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“I love it! Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before”</p><p>Villanelle hums, furrowing her brow slightly, very much affronted that people would have the audacity to not want to give Eve the world. There was a part of her that revelled in it though. As if Eve had been waiting for her and her only. The fact that <em>she</em> gets to be the one to make Eve feel special, wanted beyond belief.</p><p>There’s a brief moment where they just look at each other. The softest of smiles dancing on their lips. When did everything get so <em>quiet?</em> A serene feeling of calm washes over them both and it’s <em>intoxicating. </em>They hadn’t known calm the entire time they had known each other. There were high stakes, there was life and death hanging in the balance, unbearable angst and tension that hung in the air between them, never a moment where the pulse was steadied, when breaths weren’t short and ragged and an ache didn’t sear through their chests.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>“Look at the menu”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Eve doesn’t want to. She wants to take in those perfect features from now until her dying day. She doesn’t want to waste a second. Those alert and always alive with mischief hazel eyes, a jawline you could practically cut your finger on if you were to trace it, full lips that quirked upwards in the most wonderful way-</p><p>“Eve”</p><p>She sighs softly and picks up the piece of paper beside her plate.</p><p>Everything you would expect from an establishment of this calibre. Locally sourced meats and produce, vegetables and herbs grown by the head chef himself, only the best wines and spirits.</p><p>Each dish had its own unique and quirky name.</p><p>Eve chuckles at some and rolls her eyes at others. It’s all just on the right side of being fun and not too pretentious.</p><p>‘While Shepherd’s Watch’</p><p>Oh, <em>OH.</em></p><p>Villanelle grins as understanding washes over Eve’s face, almost combusts with excitement as she continues on to read the description underneath.</p><p>‘Our take on the classic Shepherd’s Pie. Served with fresh micro vegetables and a rich beef jus’</p><p>“We’ve come a long way since our first meal together and I wanted to commemorate that”</p><p>
  <em>The racing of her heart, the smooth surface of the fridge at her back, a knife edge against her throat, a hand whose fingers are maddeningly close to entangling in her hair but stay flattened near her head and the incredibly close proximity of Villanelle’s body. She leans in, OH she’s leaning in, a nose lightly brushing the side of her jaw, a barely there touch, a deep breath in and then she’s gone. </em>
</p><p>Eve shivers at the memory.</p><p>“And now look at you, who knew Oksana Astankova was such a hopeless romantic”</p><p>Villanelle is taken aback momentarily at the full use of her name, her eyelashes flutter and she swallows thickly.</p><p>Normally she detests anyone uttering those two names but not when it’s out of Eve’s mouth, not when it comes from Eve who turned around and chose her on the bridge, Eve who held her so tightly in the ballroom and breathed into her neck that she knows Villanelle’s past and she doesn’t care. She accepts her anyway, loves her anyway.</p><p>“You bring it out of me”</p><p>This time it’s Eve who reaches across the table to take those long delicate fingers in hers. A squeeze. An understanding.</p><p>**********</p><p>They sit in blissful silence as they devour the tasty meal, washed down by a glass of the restaurant’s finest and most expensive wine.</p><p>The entire scenario was making Eve feel giddy, so much had changed since that first meal together but some things had not. The magnetic pull between them was even stronger than it was back then, now not laced with the undercurrent of danger but the implications that they could both absolutely ruin the other if they really wanted to never went away. They still enjoyed a power play but now only in the bedroom. That push and pull now all the more sweeter ever since their relationship had turned physical- in the best possible way.</p><p>But now Eve knew a completely different side to Oksana. The soft side. The side that allowed Eve to peek inside at all her vulnerable parts bit by bit. The side that liked to be held and cuddled and <em>praised. </em>She likes being told she is good. For the first time in her life to have someone who sees her as more than just a beautiful monster. Someone sees the goodness in her heart that has to battle so hard to get to the surface but with Eve, there could just been an endless supply.</p><p>After their meal Eve takes the stem of the red rose between her teeth and wiggles her shoulders, a silent ask to get Villanelle to follow her. Villanelle giggles and takes Eve’s hand. Allowing herself to be led. She muses inwardly that she would follow the brunette anywhere.</p><p>Deciding on one last drink before they leave they take a stool each at the bar which has its own room just to the side of the main restaurant. It’s quiet in here, aside from a couple seated in two high backed comfy chairs and a scruffy looking man wearing a suit that doesn’t hold a candle to Villanelle’s, the top button of his shirt undone and his tie hanging limp hallway down his shirt. He’s seated at the far end of the bar and Villanelle regards him warily. It’s clear to see that he’s drunk.</p><p>They talk and sip on their drinks, Villanelle idly running a finger across the expanse of Eve’s lower back through the material of her dress. At one point she leans in and softly nudges just underneath Eve’s ear, inhaling her scent. She has to bite back a low groan and it’s shameless really. <em>La Villanelle. </em>Eve still wears it, she’s never stopped wearing it.</p><p>“God, you smell good enough to eat, as always” Villanelle whispers.</p><p>Eve blushes and adjusts herself in her seat.</p><p>It’s insane how quickly and just how much Villanelle affects her, in every way possible.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get you home”</p><p>“Then please, please take me home” it’s <em>almost</em> a beg.</p><p>“No, not yet”</p><p>And then suddenly there’s a hand on Eve’s knee, a hand that starts to move upwards infuriatingly slowly.</p><p>“Are you two lesbians?”</p><p>It’s harsh and it’s abrupt and it completely takes the two women out of the moment.</p><p>They break apart and Villanelle spins in her seat in the direction the voice had come from.</p><p>The man at the bar.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I said-“ he rolls his eyes exasperatedly, as if he hadn’t just shouted the question loud enough for people across the road to hear. “Are you two lesbians” he gestures vaguely with the hand that is clutching a bottle of beer.</p><p>“And what business of that is yours?”</p><p>Villanelle is off her stool now and begins advancing towards the man.</p><p>“Well it’s my business if you insist on giving me a show right in front of me”</p><p>He leers and Villanelle really could hit him, she really wants to hit him, she really wants to smash the bottle over his head if she’s honest-</p><p>“And what the hell are you wearing? Do you want to be a man? Your girlfriend is very pretty, I’m sure she would prefer a real man, like me”</p><p>“Now listen here you piece of shit, if I want to wear a suit I goddamn will do, I pull it off much better than you do, if I want to make out with my girlfriend on top of the goddamn bar I will do-“</p><p>Villanelle’s hand has somehow found itself around the drunk’s windpipe. Eve’s eyes go wide and she rushes towards Villanelle.</p><p>“V, he’s not worth it, come on”</p><p>Hands find Villanelle’s waist and pull gently.</p><p>“Please”</p><p>It grounds her. Eve is there. She feels the warmth of her hands. Hears the concern in her voice. What is she doing? <em>Oh god</em> has she ruined the night?</p><p>Taking probably the deepest breath she has ever taken, Villanelle closes her eyes, exhales on a shaky breath and lets go.</p><p>The man immediately starts choking and reaching for his neck.</p><p>“You… crazy bitch” he spits.</p><p>“Drama queen” she sneers.</p><p>**********</p><p>Villanelle’s hands are balled into tight fists, she tries to allow the crisp night air to cool her down, overpower her senses but it’s no use. Her skin feels as if its positively vibrating with anger.</p><p>“Eve I’m so sorry I- I’ve ruined our date, I’ve-“</p><p>Her eyes begin to prickle with the beginning of tears so she squeezes her eyelids together as fiercely as she can.</p><p>“No you haven’t, it’s been wonderful, honestly. You were only defending our honour and I’m so proud of you for being able to stop and walk away. So proud”.</p><p>Villanelle chokes back a sob at that. Proud? She had made Eve proud?</p><p>Then there’s a hand on her cheek, softly caressing. It feels wonderful, it feels safe and suddenly her pulse isn’t thundering so hard in her ears.</p><p>“Baby, look at me”</p><p>Slowly, Villanelle’s eyes flutter open. Anything that Eve asks of her she’ll do and who is Villanelle to object when something is asked so softly of her.</p><p>“I love you, ok?”</p><p>Villanelle nods and the briefest of smiles graces her face before she’s taking Eve’s hand and practically dragging her up the street.</p><p>“Woah, V- what?”</p><p>Eve has no idea where she’s being dragged to, or even what part of London they are in but she willingly follows and follows and follows until in the distance she sees something that she does recognise.</p><p>
  <em>The bridge.</em>
</p><p>She’s completely out of breath by the time Villanelle comes to a halt. Her hands on her knees, attempting desperately to fill her lungs with air.</p><p>“Quite funny really, last time it was me out of breath” Villanelle chuckles.</p><p>A few more seconds pass before Eve feels the strength to be able to take in her surroundings properly. Villanelle has brought her to the <em>exact</em> spot on London bridge where they had walked away from one another. When they had stood back to back and pretended that they could walk and never look back. But they did look back and here they are again.</p><p>Eve joins Villanelle with her arms resting on the barrier. They look out across the water, noticing how the lights of the surrounding buildings cast beautiful reflections on its surface.</p><p>“You’re not going to really tell me to jump this time are you?” Eve asks, turning to take in the beautiful side profile of the blonde.</p><p>“Don’t be silly” Villanelle turns now, giving Eve the most beautiful of smiles.</p><p>“I wanted to do what I should of done the last time”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“Stand up straight”</p><p>Eve obliges and Villanelle mirrors her. A strong sense of déjà vu is in the air but Villanelle is determined that this time, things will be different.</p><p>Villanelle steps closer, threads long delicate fingers into soft curls before moving them forwards and tracing the outline of Eve’s jaw.</p><p>“Oh Eve, what did I do to deserve you?”</p><p>The question is breathed against Eve’s lips and she gasps, reaching for Villanelle’s hips to bring her closer.</p><p>“Please don’t-“ Eve starts but somehow can’t manage to get the rest of her sentence out.</p><p>“Don’t what, Eve?” Villanelle leans backwards slightly to be able to see Eve’s expression, concerned at what the brunette was about to say.</p><p>“Please don’t ever leave me”</p><p>Villanelle lets out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and she can’t wait any longer, she really can’t, she just needs to feel-</p><p>But Eve beats her to it and there’s a crashing of lips that immediately turn soft. They melt into one another and just stay in place, just for a few seconds, revelling in the moment, in the feeling before they decide to move.</p><p>It’s not desperate but it’s <em>oh so</em> tender and full of meaning. The world around them fades. Just like it had done in the ballroom. Nothing else in the world matters but the two of them and the feel of lips and tongue and teeth battling for a gentle dominance.</p><p>Neither of them know how long they stand there for but they could of stayed there forever. With Villanelle’s hands in Eve’s hair and Eve gripping hold of Villanelle’s hips so tightly as if she’s afraid a strong gust of wind might topple them both over the edge. But would it matter if it did? As long as she was with Villanelle would it matter? All she knows for certain is that she is never walking away again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to bittersweet-ritual on Tumblr for the prompt who wanted to see Eve and Villanelle go on a date! </p><p>Please feel free to shout at me on here or Tumblr! @saphiiiic</p><p>Completely open for prompts! I would be happy to write anything at all that you guys would like to see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>